Gone Awry
by applejuicegirl
Summary: What was happening to Alicia's world? With her boyfriend and and her best friend on the brink of death, she feels like her life is a nightmare. But, aren't you supposed to wake up from nightmares? Massington, Jolicia, DylanxCam, Clovert. Please R
1. Time's Up

Time's Up

A low hiss filled Josh Hotz's ears. It echoed off the damp, rock wall of the moist cave he was in.

"Josh," the eerie voice cooed, "whatever are you doing here? It's quite late for a sixteen year old to be out by themselves.

"Who a-are you? What a-are y-you doing?" skin with a fierce grip. The attacker's body wound around, almost seductively.

A pair of strong, unhuman-like hands grasped onto his shoulders, digging into his

"Who knows, you could get hurt. Maybe you're family could, too. There are a lot of things that could happen. Maybe some of those things could be put off, if you just gave me the money now."

"W-what money?" Josh stuttered, fear crashing over him in a tsunami wave. With his teeth chattering, he mumbled, "I-I-I r-really don't k-know what y-you mean."

"Oh. Well excuse me. I'll just go get it from your parents." The voice came again, calm as ever, silently threatening him into really believing there really was money.

Maybe there was money. Josh remembered something from this afternoon. His mother and his father had been whispering in the kitchen right as he walked in. They abruptly cut off their conversation, his mother turning away from his, but not in time to him from seeing the tears flowing from her eyes. His father handed him a small black box, and told him to take it everywhere with him. He obliged, only because the fear in his mothers eyes scared him. On his way to Slice of Heaven, where he was meeting his girlfriend, Alicia, he'd hidden the box in an alleyway. He didn't want Alicia bugging him what was in it, he didn't know.

"Wait, I-I had a box, it may have had money for you." Josh managed to get out, he wouldn't have told his attacker, but he didn't want himself or his parents to get hurt, and he had a sneaking feeling this person wasn't bluffing.

"You _had_ a box? And the box is where?"

"I left it in town, in an alleyway. On Birch Street. I thought it was some pepper spray or something to use as a weapon. Those murders have my mom freaked out." Josh muttered the last part, his eyes growing huge. He looked up at his attacker. "You-what-please, don't kill me!"

A horrible, terrifying giggle came out of the killer.

"Sorry Josh. Time's up. Any last words?"

"Tell-" Josh was cut off.

"Oops. I lied. Last word."

A cry filled Josh's ears. His own cry. He wanted to escape from the pain, to fall into the billowy calmness of death.

An irony smell filled his lungs, overpowering his spicy Ralph Lauren Polo cologne. One hand touched something wet and sticky. Blood. Blood was taking over his senses. He could smell it, taste it, feel it, see the dark maroon in the dim light, and he could even hear it pouring out of his fresh wound. He finally fell into the blackness.


	2. Missing

**The Block Manor (Calling Massie's house an estate is soooo out)**

**GLU Headquarters**

**Friday, December 8, **

**8:06 **

If Massie Block lived in a corny cartoon, steam would've been coming out of her ears. She stood up, trying to keep her pace even, to her vanity where she tore open her new package of Glossip Girl. Watermelon crush! Maybe she would finally start getting good flavors again. Last week she had gotten lettuce, radish, and waterfall. Waterfall sounded okay, but it tasted like a waterfall of cah-rap!

She glossed her lips, fluffed her hair, and breathed deeply.

"Leesh isn't coming?" Massie raised one eyebrow questioningly. None of the girls had missed a Friday night sleepover since they were like, twelve.

"Can you believe it? She says she's meeting Josh at Slice of Heaven". The fiery red-head, Dylan, responded.

"Gawd! She's ditching us for some lay-ame date at Slice of Heaven? That place is more out than Miley!" Massie snapped.

"She said it was important. Whatev. She's going to be back at ten". Kristen shrugged off her Juicy Couture track jacket.

"Is Kuh-laire ditching too? She's like ten minutes late!" Massie was freaking by now. What if Claire and Leesh decided the pretty committee was old? What if they ditched her? She would be ruined! Massie was just pulling out her phone to interrogate Kuh-laire about her whereabouts when she walked in.

"KUH-LAIRE LYONS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE LIKE, FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE!!" Massie shouted.

"Mass, don't be a hypocrite! You weren't here when Kris and I came!" Dylan scolded Massie. Something that would deserve a verbal slap.

"Dylan, are you Gwen Stefani?" Massie asked, beginning was of her infamous comebacks.

"Ehmagawd, I knew you thought I was fat! Am I? Especially with all that baby weight she gained! I'm not that fat! I don't think I'm Gwen Stefani!"

"Then don't holla back." Massie smirked.

Dylan rolled her eyes and straightened out her sleeping bag.

"Sorry Mass, Alicia called me and freaking. She said Josh wasn't at Slice of Heaven and she asked me if he'd called any of us." Claire gushed out.

"What? She called you? Why?" Massie checked her phone. She had three missed called, two voicemails, and five messages. All the calls were from Alicia, so the voicemails must have been from her, too.

"Hey Mass, sorry, I'm going to be a little late for our sleepover. I'm meeting Josh at Slice of Heaven. He said it was important. I'll see you at ten." Alicia's first message sounded calm and happy.

"Mass! He isn't here yet! What do I do? Should I call him? He's only like twenty minutes late! I don't want to sound desperate!" Alicia's second message was slightly freaked.

"MASSIE?? Why aren't you answering you're phone? I'm about to call Kuh-laire! That's how panicked I am! What if Josh is going to break up with me? Mass! Help! UGH! I've left you like twenty voicemail and like eighty texts!" Her last message was past fuh-reaking out.

Rolling her eyes, Massie pressed two on speed-dial.

"Massie? Ehmagawd! Where were you? I tried to call! Did you get my messages? I called Kuh-Laire! That's how desperate I was! What sho-" Alicia ranted, but was cut off by Massie.

"Leesh! Relax! Come to my house, then we can iSight the boys. He probably just forgot." Massie replied.

"Forgot? I dunno…that isn't like Josh. Maybe I'll call again."

"No. You'll seem too desperate."

"But he's my boyfriend…" Alicia whined.

"Look Leesh, either come to my house now, or you can go back to yours after your little date with Josh." Massie snapped.

"O-ok. Fine. What if he's, um, hurt?" Alicia sounded scared.

Massie replied with an, "Ugh!" and hung up.

None of the girls even bothered to ask. Dylan looked at Massie, then went back to obsessively straightening out her sleeping bag and fluffing her pillow. Kristen leafed through a Teen Vogue, and Claire was in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later a white BMW pulled into Massie's driveway, the headlights bouncing of her window. Seconds later heels were clomping up the stairs and down the hallway.

Alicia looked serious. "I called everyone. Cam, Derrick, Plovert, Kemp, even Josh's parents. None knew where he was. I-I don't know what to do."


	3. She Knows

**The Block Manor**

**GLU Headquarters**

**Friday, December 8, 2008**

**8:37**

The only sound in the room was of Kristen dropping the Teen Vogue. Dylan emerald eyes widened impossibly large. Claire's hands were shaking and her perfectly plucked brows were furrowed. Massie simply picked up her iPhone, pressed six on speed dial, and waited for her boyfriend to pick up.

"What a wonderful boyfriend!" Massie whispered to herself as the she heard ringing.

"Hel-"

"Derrick," Massie cut him off, "is Josh at your house?"

"No! Alicia hasn't found him yet? Oh god, I hope he's alright." Derrick sounded slightly panicked.

"Oh great," Alicia said, collapsing onto a beanbag. All she could hear was anxious buzzing from Massie's phone. "Mass, W-what are we going to do?

"Shh. I'm on the phone," Massie said, covering the receiver of her phone with her hand. "Call Josh's parents. He probably got to Slice of Heaven, couldn't find you, and then went home."

Alicia bit her pillowy lip and swiftly dialed Josh's home number.

"Yes?" A female voice came on the line.

"Hi Mrs. Hotz. This is Alicia. I was supposed to meet Josh at Slice of Heaven, but he never showed. Is there any chance he got there after I left and is at home now?" Alicia's eyes were squinted shut in desperation.

"You still don't know where he is? Oh god. If he isn't back in three hours, I'm calling the police." Josh's mother sighed loudly into the phone.

"Uh, okay. I'll keep calling around."

Alicia's face was contorted in the most pained, desperate, scared look Massie had ever seen anyone pull off. A lone tear ran it's way down Alicia's blotchy cheek, ruining her perfect makeup.

"Alicia, this is ridiculous. He's been missing for like, and hour. Is there something we don't know?" Massie's looked like a caring and sweet friend, for once.

_Boy, she catches on quickly. _

Alicia lifted her red-rimmed large caramel colored eyes, deciding it would be best to tell them.

**MWAHAHAH! A cliff-hanger indeed.**

**HEHE!**

**I'll try to be better at updated. Sorry it's so short, they really will get longer.**

**Shout-out to iheartyou18 for the first review! That made my day.**

**This chapter is dedicated to JuicyCouturePinkTote for the reviews on this and all my other stories!! Seriously, they make my life. Or at least my week!**

**I BETTER be seeing some SERIOUS Black Opal-ness!!**

**~~~~~Applejuicegirl~~~~~~**


	4. Whip to the Heart

"It's about Josh," Alicia signed, putting her head in her hands.

"Now way! I thought it was about Edward Cullen!" Massie snapped, throwing her arms up.

"I wish…" Dylan breathed, her eyes getting dreamy.

"Guys! Please! I'm about to say something that's really hard for me to say, but I think it would relieve some of the stress that has been building up inside of me. Massie, if you need to say something not-so-nice, I'm sure you can do it in a calm and non-hurtful way." Alicia lectured.

"Ok, Dr. Phil!"

"You have been reading WAY too many non-violent communication books!"

Massie was laughing to hard to even speak. Alicia was grateful. She knew Massie's retort would be the worst. Speaking like that just helped to clear Alicia's head.

"Fine. I won't tell you." Alicia was on the verge of tears. Claire, the only one who seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, had come to sit by Alicia.

"You can tell me," Claire offered.

The others seemed to sober up, and gathered around Alicia. All except for Massie, who was trying to catch her breath. When she did, she joined the group.

"Ok. When I was at Slice of Heaven, I got a call." Alicia started, gazing at the girls. They were hanging onto her every word. "It was from Josh. He sounded…panicked. In pain. Scared. I don't know. Then, he was talking, and I heard I voice in the background, and the line went dead. I-I'm so scared." Alicia's heart felt like a whip was striking it.

"Give me your phone." Kristen stood up and held out her palm.

"Uh, ok." Alicia handed her slim black iPhone to Kristen.

Kristen lifted the phone closer to her face and started pressing buttons like crazy. After about three minutes she held it up like a trophy.

"Got it!" She showed it to the group of girls. "I tracked his call. Not too hard. I learned it in an extra credit technology class."

Massie simply raised one eyebrow at Kristen. Claire looked around, overwhelmed.

"Tech class? Really, Kris?" Dylan scoffed.

Alicia threw her arms around Kristen and screamed thank you.

"Let's roll!" Alicia shouted.

"Uh, ok then." Dylan shook her head. "What is with you mood swings today? First your depressed, then your dramatic, then all zen and Dr. Phil, now hyper?"

Alicia was already halfway out the door, bouncing in her pumps. "Come on! We have to get there!"

Pulling up to the curb in front of the given address, Dylan looked around, confused. "An abandoned brewery?" (**CSI!)**

"Oh, no. We have to get in there, now." Kristen was already out the door.

The steps echoed off the cool, damp walls. As soon as Dylan entered, a rusty, wet smells hit her lungs. "Maybe we should call the police or something. What if anyone who was, uh, with him is still here?" Dylan's whisper echoed eerily off the walls.

"It's fine. Whoever was here would've left by now." Massie said at full volume. A small whimper echoed through the building.

"Leesh! Shut up!" Massie said, whispering now.

"Guys…that wasn't me."

Another whimper, this time louder, was heard. The girls followed it. They approached a door, with a small, reddened handle. The door was slightly open ajar, though. Alicia kicked it open, creating a resounding boom.

"Oh my gawd…"

**HAHA! CLIFFHANGER!! HAHA!**

**I'm loving these cliff-hangers! Sorry if this SUCKED, cuz the next chap is really important and I wanted to get to it. The reviews are so nice guys, please keep them up. They are what has made these updates come so quickly. **

**~~~~~Applejuicegirl~~~~~~**


	5. Burn

**Two reviews? Aw. That's why I haven't updated in forever. My motivation level is zero. The reviews were great, SHOUTOUT TO JUICYCOUTUREPINKTOTE AND JUST A LITTLE CRAZIEE FOR BEING AMAZING AND REVIEWING* but the more reviews I get the more I write. I'm making this official; I will NOT update this story until I get five reviews from different people. UGH! WHENEVER I UPLOAD STORIES IT CHANGES THE FONT SIZE AND MAKES IT SINGLE SPACED! UGH! HELP!**

The world turned into a blur of color as Alicia stepped into the ambulance. The yellow police tape merged with the brownish-black walls of the brewery. The scared faces of her friends and the red-rimmed eyes of Josh's parents faded out until all she could see with clarity was her boyfriend's pale, sickly face. She didn't know the blurring were tears until one fell onto Josh's left shoulder. Before she could even wipe her eyes. a young, handsome doctor with wavy brown hair and bright, sparkling blue eyes made his way over to Alicia and Josh's parents.

"We have him stable. He lost a lot of blood, and has some internal, uh, damage. When we get to the hospital we will operate. His chances are about thir-" The doctor cut off after seeing the blood drain from Alicia's face and the about-to-pass-out way her head tilted back. "Er, well, I guess we can't be sure of his chances until we operate." The doctor awkwardly smiled and stepped away.

Alicia snuck a pained look at Josh. Seeing his ragged, bloodstained body, colorless face and drooping eyelids, a new emotion replaced the worry and fear. Hot, boiling rage. A flame opened up inside of her heart, spreading like a wildfire through her veins. Alicia recognized it as adrenaline. (**AN: This gets a little…vivid. A little is a wild understatement. VERY vivid. And violent. And painful. DO NOT READ THIS PART UNLESS YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE BORDERLINE M-rated VIOLENCE! Alicia describing how she would kill the person who hurt Josh.) **It made her want to find the person who did this, and torture them slowly, making sure their death was a painful as possible. A simple gunshot wouldn't be sufficient. She wanted to _flay_ them. Slowly peel off their skin as if she was peeling an apple. Roast the skin on a flame, then force it into their mouth. They would get to taste their own flesh and blood. Screams of death would echo throughout the rooms the torture would take place. (**Ends here. Sorry about that. If you guys really think its bad, I can take it off.)**

_No_, Alicia thought. _I am above the horrible-not-deserving-to-live-their-filthy life-on-this-planet_ _creature that did this. I will not kill them._ She let out a sigh and squeezed Josh's hand. The only thing she should be thinking about was supporting Josh. Not murder. A gentle squeeze met her hand. Josh smiled, even in his not-conscious state. A peaceful sigh came out of his mouth. The grip on her hand got tighter, and tighter, before loosening all the way. The gentle throb of his pulse Alicia hand felt before was now almost undetectable.

Beeping filled the room. Doctors shouted orders, speaking in medical tongue, foreign to Alicia. Then she heard something she recognized. A loud "CLEAR!" was shouted, then Josh's body shuddered. Another shout of "clear". She knew what meant. It meant the person's heart had stopped. Right as this thought flowed into her mind, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the last thing she saw was a calm, comforting blackness where the beeping and shouting disappeared. _Ah. Maybe this is Heaven. _She thought, before drifting into the serene shadows.

She had no ironic that thought really was.

**REVIEW! DO YOU WANT THIS STORY CONTINUED? THEN REVIEW! NOW!**


	6. Heaven

**A/N: If my motivation level was 0 before, now it's -10. I'm updating this story for JuicyCouturePinkTote and cliquechic. I know I must have more than two readers, so, if you're reading this, PLEASE update. I'll be so sad if you guys don't review, you might be seeing no fluff and more gore like from last chapter. So, please, review. If I get five reviews, I will update four times within a week, and that's a lot for me. On a lighter note, I AM PROPOSING A CONTEST!! Whoever reviews this story first gets their name in my story. Simply sign you name and it will be included. I'll stop boring you with this author's note and get to the story!**

**Oh, btw, this chap with be in first person. (With like I, instead of she. I think that's first person. lol. It'll change back next chap. **

**I always forget to put disclaimers in my stories! So, here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique. *Sigh* Or the Cullens. *Huge, mournful sigh***

White. All white. I was in Heaven. Warm sunlight streamed in from the high arched windows above me. Blinking open my eyes again, I saw my mother, and father conversing out side of my room, and inside the room were; Massie, Massie's mom, Kristen, Dylan, but Claire was missing.

_Huh. Wonder how my friends died. Didn't really matter, we were together. _

Just then, Claire burst in, announcing she had coffee.

"Here you go, Your Majesty." She handed a cup to Massie, and started to pass them out to everyone else, when her piercing blue eyes settled on my open brown ones.

"Leesh! Your awake! Thanks gawd! It was so scary, all the…" She continued, but I zoned out, confused. Realization rolled in as I saw a sour-looking Nina in the corner. I groaned. If this was really Heaven, I wouldn't be here with Nina, covered by itchy, standard-issue hospital sheets that I would probably get a rash from later.. That just screamed Heaven.

"W-what, happened?" I asked. I ran my hand through my tangled, greasy locks. My hand ran of a bump, and pain coursed through my head. It came rushing back. As cliché as that sounded, it was true. The memories of the police tape, Josh, then blackness. Terror came over me. I remembered the moment before the blackness with sharp clarity. Josh's pulse slowing, the beeping, and "Clear!" I just had to voice my fear.

"Oh, gawd. Where's Josh?" I sat up, ignoring my screaming muscles.

"Leesh, he's fine. Gawd, take a pill!" Massie looked just as pissed off as ever. Even with the greasy pile of hair on top of her head, and the pale, make-up free face, she managed to look pretty.

"Massie! Hallway, now!" Kendra stood up, pulling her daughter with her. "I apologize on her behalf, Alicia. She hasn't slept in days, the whole time you were out."

"Days?" I croaked.

"Yeah, Leesh. It was scary. How are you? Do you want us to call a nurse? The doctors will probably want to know you're awake. They said something about shock. We can ask them, if you want," Dylan said, coming over the sit on the foot of my bed. Out of all the girls, I knew I could always trust Dylan. Like in ninth grade, when I cheated off Emily Rozen's science test. The guilt almost killed me, but Dylan had somehow made it go away.

"Uh, who's my doctor?" I didn't want them to get doctors. They should be concentrating on Josh. I didn't care about anything else. The love I felt for him made me crazy.

"Uh, well, I'll tell you, but don't freak out, ok?" Dylan looked at Kristen, who was very obviously trying not to crack up.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Dylan was rarely this serious, so I could only hope this wouldn't be bad.

"His name is Dr. Cullen. But it perfectly reasonable. I mean, it's not like he's a vampire. The name Cullen isn't totally unheard of." Kristen cut in, always trying to see the reasonable side of things.

It was all I could do not to crack up.

"And that is somehow bad? You made it sound like my doctor was some freak who spends a little 'too much time with his patients', or something creepy like that.

"You're missing the point," Dylan said, her green eyes flashing. Dr. Cullen is my dad."

**Don't worry, I won't have vampires in my story, that's Stephanie's territory.**

**Here, Cullen is simply a name. And, YAY! JOSHIE ISN'T DEAD!**

**WOOHOO!**

**Now, bad news. I have to kill someone off. Who should it be?? **


	7. Dr Cullen

**Thanks emeraldeyes101, I totally forgot about all the pairings. I was so focused on Alicia and Josh! **

**I'll try to keep my chaps longer, A/N shorter. lol.**

**Guys, please forgive me if this story seems a little…scattered. I'm really busy, I'm supposed to be doing other things (like writing a book report…that's dues tomorrow…shh) so it might seem a little scattered, like I said.**

**The first couple of chapters I wrote when I was 11. I had them saved on my comp, btu I just discovered this site. Sorry if they aren't so great.**

**Sorry to keep this A/N going on forever, but how soon do you guys wanna find out who the killer (er, hurter….) is? This is chap 7, so when? I have a surprise in the next coupla chaps. It'll probably take up like four chaps? Chap 12? 13? I'll make the chaps longer. And less cliffies. Oh, who am I kidding? I couldn't stop cliffies if I tried.**

**Sorry, I'm keeping Alicia's POVs in first person.**

**LONGER CHAPTERS! PROMIISSSEE!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

The world spun. Yet another cliché, but the room actually tilted. Her _dad_? As my doctor? As if I need more drama in my life. All I wanted was a nice, long nap. And an up in the painkillers.

"Your dad? But I thought he left you when you were a baby!?" Kristen shrieked, possibly breaking the sound barrier. Apparently this was news to her, as well as it was to me.

"He did. I didn't know he was working here until last week. He called me. How he got our number is beyond me. It's not like we have it out in the phonebook for stalkers all around to call my mom. Ugh, mom-stalkers." Dylan shuddered at the thought. "That isn't the worst part. H-he told me there was a reason he left."

"Like an affair, right?" I asked, hopeful. Dylan made it sound like something much, much worse.

Dylan rubbed her eyes, looking exhausted. "No. I-I didn't ask. T-the, the," Dylan seemed completely at loss for words. "The anger, passion, the hate in his voice made me hang up. I couldn't take it."

"So, uh, Dr. _Cullen_, is your dad?" I still couldn't get over it.

"Hm. Little slow, no?" Massie's purple snakeskin Marc Jacob pumps returned to the cold linoleum floor. "I can't believe you guys didn't think her dad would show up. I mean, sooner or later he had to. Can we get over this now?"

"Mass! I haven't seen my dad my entire life! Can you stop acting the prissy little brat you are for five seconds?" Dylan's face turned the color of her hair. I swore, her eyes flashed black.

"What is this? An episode of The Secret Life of the American Teenager? Gawd, I'm so out!" Massie grabbed the sleek silver door handle and ripped the door open. I saw a flash of her disappearing skirt, then the crash of the door closing again jolted me out of the daze. I knew Dylan's comment rattled her, it was the was she tilted her head and her voice heightened a pitch.

"Wonder who shoved a stick up her butt?" Kristen scoffed, looking up from her ever-present Vogue.

"Look, Dyl, I'm sorry about your dad, but I just need to get out of here. I'm fine. All I need is to see Josh."

"As you wish, Ms. Rivera." A tall, young, gorgeous doctor stepped into the room. He had brilliant blue eyes, and wavy brown hair. "Josh Hotz, I presume? Yes, I remember him babbling on about an Alicia."

"Are. You. Doctor. Cullen?" By the way the words came out of Dylan's teeth, she sounded more like an angry, half starved pit-bull.

"Me? Oh, no. Dr. Cullen had some, er, business to attend to. I was appointed Ms. Rivera's doctor." A laugh bubbled out of his perfect, sparkling teeth. Kristen eyes had dreamy stars in them.

The pit-bull had morphed into a hopeful puppy. "Business that took him to some European country that he won't be back from until, well, ever?"

"Ah, no. In fact, looks like he's getting in right about now." Dr. Hot stepped out the door. In an instant, a familiar face took his place. A scream filled the room.

Great. Like I needed more drama in my life.

**AHH! IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!**

**I SWEAR, the next chap will be six pages on word.**

**Promise.**

**I had a great idea in the middle of this chap, and I had to use it.**

**I really do apologize for the shortness. Next chap will be soon and long!**


	8. Surprises

**I'm sorry. You can virtually slap me now. I can't believe I haven't updated in like two and a half. I wrote like half of this the day after I posted last chap, then I got crazy writers block. Plus I've been insanely busy, I've been super stressed out with family stuff, and my computer's DVD player got messed up and we had the take it in. I hate this chapter. I need to get to the next chapter so some SERIOUS drama can happen. Oh, and I won't be updating my other stories for a while. I'm trying to finish this one and I have another project coming up. ******

"Ehmagawd! Ashy! I _hate _you!" The tall, brunette celebrity fake-flinched and Dylan lightly hit him.

"Come on! You gotta say it, girly!" A bright, dazzling smile floated on Ashton Kutcher's pink lips. I couldn't believe it. Aston Freaking Kutcher was in my presence. My God. My love. I had been in love with him since I was ten. And here I was, looking like I got ran over by a truck. A truck driven by a greasy, creepy old guy with a beer-belly.

Dylan turned to the camera, smiling. "I have been punk'd." Dylan shook her head, hiding her grin. Once the cameras turned off, she practically attacked Ashton.

"EH-MA-GAWD! I reached punk'd status! Ashton, I love you!" Her green eyes danced, and a wave of long, curly red hair the object of Dylan's love in the face.

"Hey, I got a wife," A teasing expression flitted across his face. "But, I'd be willing to make some expectations for you. Or, you." His head was turned toward me. _Me._ Ashton Kutcher was talking about me. I might've passed out again if Kristen hadn't rudely interrupted my moment of ecstasy.

"Wait, Dylan, you don't even _have_ status. Is being Merri Lee Marvil's daughter really enough to be punk'd?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"So, uh, what exactly was the punk?" Dylan's voice echoed my thoughts.

"You really think your dad's last name is Cullen? When the writers suggested that, I almost died. But, they really went for it. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it sooner," Ashton looked nearly empty room. "Well, I gotta go before my crew leaves without me."

"See ya later, Ashton. My mom would _love_ to have you on her show." Dylan smiled sweetly until the door closed. "Well, Massie's gonna be disappointed she missed _that_."

"You think I wasn't in on it?" Massie brushed by Ashton, probably intentionally. "Why do you think I've been being such a bitch lately?" Massie raised an eyebrow at us. "Anyways, we have so much to talk about. I was think-" She was cut off by a large, fifty-something woman with greasy, wiry gray hair and darting brown eyes.

"Alicia Rivera?"

"What?" I rolled my eyes at the offending blue blob standing in front of me. Seriously, did doctors _really _have to wear scrubs?

"Uh, well, I'm not your doctor, but I'm here to tell you you've been discharged. Please leave immediately, we have another patient coming in. You're parents have already taken care of the paperwork." Dr. Greasy averted her twitchy eyes from me to her beeping pager. She sighed and looked back at me. "I'm sorry to push you out the door, but I have to." She pointed to her pager. "Oh, your parents mentioned you might want to see, uh, Josh Hottie?"

Ignoring her mistake, it was true, I lifted the itchy blanket and grabbed my Prada. "That's right. H-how is he?"

"He's doing surprisingly well. He lost a good amount of blood, and fractured his arm, but he will probably be discharged tomorrow," Dr. Greasy scratched the back of her neck and closed one eye, as if she was trying to remember something. "Oh, his room is number 222. Thank you, I hope your experience Bellevue Hospital (**A/N, yes, it's in NYC, I'm just pretending they got airlifted or something to NYC.)** at was enjoyable, have a nice day." She smiled wearily and strolled away.

"Since when is being at a hospital enjoyable?" I asked. "Anyways, I need to get to the nearest shower possible. I can't see Josh looking like, like, _this_," I said, gesturing to my oily hair.

"I already booked you a suite at some ridiculously chic five-star, fully stocked with Aveda, Glisten, and Chanel cosmetics. It's for seven nights, we're in New York, and what better way to feel better than to shop?" Massie smiled. She obviously had hated playing the frienemy part for the last week, and wanted to make it up.

"Mass, you're the best. I seriously cannot believe you took the-" Massie but her off.

"I already know how great I am, I don't need a speech about it. What I need it a six hour shopping spree. The sooner you cleanse, the sooner you can see Josh, the sooner we can go shopping."

I simply laughed and pushed the heavy door open.

After four raids on Starbucks, a visit to Josh, and a three-hour shopping spree, our limo finally pulled up to the hotel. Despite how short the shopping trip was, it was relatively successful. Each girl had a couple of new shirts, some jeans, and a few pairs of shoes peeking out of their bags.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Massie asked, the electric room key she was holding millimeters away from the lock.

"What?" The muttered, unexcited response displeased Massie.

"I'm not opening the door until I get an excited response."

"Please just tell us!" Kristen moaned.

Massie's lips twisted into a devious smirk. "Throw a party." As she slid the key in, and opened the door, each girl's jaw dropped.

**Voila! Maybe not to good…but I think it's slightly longer then other chapters. I know this sucked, but that's what happens when it's written over the course of two months. I hope I still have fans…again, SO sorry for not updating!**


End file.
